


A Long Weekend Away

by Annowkee



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annowkee/pseuds/Annowkee
Summary: Kurt and Diane take a long break, wanting to spend time together at a cosy cabin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updated version.  
> Disclaimer- I own nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first night, along with a fire and fine wine.

Diane and Kurt had decided that for this long weekend they would spend it together at a rented log cabin. Kurt thought it would be secluded enough for them to be themselves and for no disturbances. For dinner he made a delicious tender steak, onion rings and fries which they consumed earlier in the evening at the old fashioned log style table, of course their usual play of footsie whilst they ate occured.

Later that evening Diane was sat in the lounge area, on the couch watching the flames of the fire dance meanwhile Kurt still in the kitchen pouring her a glass of pinot noir just after he got himself a cold refreshing beer.  
Heading back into the lounge area he found that Diane had discarded her black stiletto pumps, curling her feet onto the couch, she was too focused observing the glowing fire not hearing him come back in.  
“Here.” Kurt handed her the glass with Diane moving her feet allowing him to sit next to her.  
“Thank you.” She said watching him sit, she lifted her feet moving to rest them on his thighs with him placing his large free hand over her ankles.  
“You warm enough?”  
“Yes, it's nice and cosy in here now.” Diane replied taking a steady sip from her glass, feeling Kurt's hands trail from her ankles to her calves and back down again repeatedly.  
“This was a great idea and you know, it's kind of romantic. I do have to say for your idea I'm impressed.” Diane commented glancing over at her husband, he furrowed his eyebrows staring at her, slightly stunned at her remark.  
“Why are you shocked that I came up with a romantic idea, I am a romantic kind of guy.” Diane threw her head back letting out her loud chuckle, her laughter causing Kurt to smile.  
“You romantic, Kurt I have to remind you when it's valentines, where and when to make restaurant reservations also what to buy me, bearing in mind you know what I like regarding perfume or jewellery.” Kurt sniggered at her reply, a little upset that his wife would think he isn't a romantic gentleman, she was right about valentines but he didn't really believe in bringing the love of his life flowers or jewellery just once a year, he would do it several times, he adored surprising her with special gifts he would buy her from his various trips.

“You telling me I don't rock your world at the end of the evening?” Diane looked at him  pretty astonished, her mouth agape her eyebrows up high on her flushed face.  
“You know what to do when we're in bed, so that's why that part of the evening is amazing, although it's not romantic. But you coming up with romantic suggestions, sorry darling it's not really your forte.” Diane said taking another sip of her wine, Kurt sniggered watching her, furrowing his brows at her. Evidently her memory wasn't as sharp as his when it came to his romantic suggestions.  
“What about when we went to that spa in Italy for the week, you telling me that wasn't romantic? Having me massage you, sharing a hot bubble bath. All of which was my idea, I didn't need any input into that.”  
“Oh yeah I forgot about the spa, well I do give you that because that vacation was perfect and going to the spa was totally romantic.” Diane said taking a large gulp from her glass.  
“See a romantic kind of guy.” Kurt gestured towards himself with Diane giggling in response, finishing the rest of her wine.  
“What do you say we make love on that sheep skin rug in front of the fire?” Kurt suggested to her, his hands continuously fondling over her calves and ankles.  
“You and make love huh, Kurt you like to fuck me it's not very often we actually make love.” Kurt sniggered dramatically at her response.  
“I try to make love to you and you tell me to go harder and faster that's when it turns into fucking.” Kurt pointed out.  
“Sometimes I like it a bit rough and when I've had you teasing me, I just want you right then and there.” Diane defeneded herself.  
“Okay if your going to be like that, what do you say I fuck you on the sheep skin rug in front of the fire?” Kurt said stroking his hand further up her calf, his fingertips grazing her thigh slightly above her knee.  
“Get me another glass of wine and I'll think about it.” Diane requested, handing her glass over to him she moved her legs from his thighs, a smirk spread across her face.  
“Sure but you better put out.” Diane rose a brow, her eyes flicking over to the kitchen behind them hinting to him what she really wanted at this moment in time, watching him sigh heavily he got up setting his beer bottle on the side table he moved over to the kitchen for her wine.

Diane stood from the couch, stalking over to the fire standing on the sheep skin rug, she felt its softness under her feet it felt so good she couldn't resist dropping onto her knees and rolled over onto her back, laying stretched out on the rug, it was also extremely comfy. Coming back into the lounge Kurt smirked when he found her lying down in front of the fire, walking over to her, he sat on his knees next to her.  
“Is that snug?” He asked placing her glass on the hearth of the fire place.  
“In fact it is, lay next to me?” Diane hutched making enough room for him.  
“I would rather lay on top of you.” He said flirtatiously, stroking his right hand over her left thigh creeping under her navy blue dress.  
“I said I would think about it.” Diane teased prolonging his desire, although not bothering to slap his hand away as it travelled further along the soft skin of her thigh.  
“Maybe I should try another method of persuasion.” Kurt whispered.

Leaning over her brushing his lips against hers delighted at how fast her lips craved his kiss.  
Giving in to his own wants he began to kiss her, rapidly igniting more of a passionate kiss with him sucking delicately on her top lip, pushing his tongue into her mouth and caressing along her tongue, his actions earning gentle moan from the back of her throat, her left hand grasping behind his neck not wanting him to pull away anytime soon.

Kurt's hand travelled further up her thigh, his fingertips brushing over her silk underwear, her response at his sinful touch was for her fingers to thread through his salt and pepper locks at the nape of his neck. Kurt pulled back from her lips wanting to watch his hand slide into her panties, he didn't waste any time, pushing his middle finger between her folds and stroking her wet flesh.  
“Mmm.” Diane whimpered, slipping her tongue along her lips, rapidly concentrating on the sensations he was providing between her legs.  
“Is this enough persuasion now?” Kurt muttered just enough for her to hear.  
“Almost.” Diane answered failing to suppress a moan at the sensation of his skilled fingers.

Minutes passed by and Kurt could feel her clit had hardened as her arroual increased along with her being extremely wet for him, panting he need for  him to fill her with his amazingly satisfying member, using the motions of his hips for that ultimate sweet release. Coming back to reality forcibly, Diane pulled his hand from her garment she was more than ready for him.

The next thing both of them needed to comply in was undressing, which Diane had already began. Kurt gave her a quizzing expression which almost instantly turned into acknowledgement of what she wanted, what they both wanted. Lifting her dress over her head Diane looked over to him as he just gawked at her.

“Kurt what are you doing? Come on get undressed.” Kurt clearly was staring at his wife's beautiful figure, he soon returned into his body as her low seductive voice passed his ears, swiftly unbuttoning his black plaid shirt, him still fixated at her almost nude figure.

Diane sat up, removing her dark lacy bra, laying back down on the soft animal skin waiting for him to catch up. Kurt stood taking off his shirt, his hands swiftly going to his belt undoing it along with his jeans, Kurt tugged his trousers down his legs his boxers following and kicking them off his feet. Standing by her feet, he got onto his knees hooking his thumbs under her panties and lugging them from her, she would be surprised if he hadn't tore the delicate material.

Scooting to kneel in between her legs, he situated his body over hers kissing her lips deeply, Diane spread her legs further apart, granting his hips better access to her body, although for Kurt he wanted to extend his teasing further, beginning with skimming his semi-erect cock against her, recognising he needed to be harder before he could proceed making love to her.

Breaking away from their perfect wet kiss, Kurt moved his lips along her jaw, his left hand stroking up her abdomen finishing at her right breast where he pleasantly kneaded her, his thumb rubbing continously over her stiffening nipple.

Kurt trailed his lips further down to her neck, sucking the tender spot that without a doubt made her whimper. Pinning her left wrist above her head with his hand, Kurt set a series of hot kisses over the left side of her collarbone, his lips nipping along her skin making his journey to her left breast. Diane was observing his next move, her chest heaving upwards in direction of his hot mouth which was teasingly hovering above her hardened nipple. Kurt's mouth filled with spittle, god did he appreciate how stunningly exquisite his wife's body truly was, leaning down over her his lips grazing over her breast taunting her.  
“Oh Kurt, come on please.” Diane hissed out to him quickly, for him to kiss gently over her nipple, he glared back to her face, awaiting her reaction.  
“I want to make love to you, I want to admire every aspect of your body, let me take my time in pleasing my wife.” Diane sighed at his words, smiling up at him she nodded at his wish. It always amazed her at how much he himself enjoyed being good to her.  
“Okay.” Diane whispered, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she watched him return his gaze back to her breast. Licking his lips once again, using his left hand to pin her right wrist above her head, he kissed over her nipple repeatedly, slowly introducing his tongue to her body and sliding it over her, he closed his mouth around her and gently sucked feeling her chest rise with his face.  
“Ahh that feels good.” Diane moaned fairly briskly with Kurt kissing along her torso to her other breast, covering it with his wet kisses. His lips covering her nipple giving it the same treatment he had to her other. Adoring her gasps and whimpers from his actions, Kurt elevated his head to look at her.  
“Was that good hon?” Kurt asked her, kissing under her breasts, already concious of her reply.  
“Oh yeah it was. Are you going to make love to me now?” Diane more demanded that asked.  
“Not very patient are we Mrs. McVeigh?” Kurt flirted, rubbing his shaft against her.  
“When you're touching me like that, I am going to be very impatient.” Diane replied lifting her hips up to meet his.  
“Is that so, but honey you like me touching you like this, I can feel you do.” Kurt let go of her right wrist grasping his cock stroking the tip over her labia then leisurely across her clit.  
“Oh Kurt please, no more teasing just do me.” Diane virtually begged him, her breathing virtaully uncontrollable.

Letting her left wrist go, his hands began fondling over her thighs as she opened her legs further for him, he suddenly pushed himself inside her. Not moving his hips, he laid above her, his arms holding his weight above her. He couldn't help just gaze at her face, feeling her place her hand at his hip, her other hand on his mid back.  
“Kurt please, move your hips.” Kurt pulled out partially from her, for him steadily push back into her, clearly he was using his body to explore her.  
“Oh Diane, you feel breathtaking.” Kurt hissed how much he was enjoying his wife.

Kurt kept up at his leisure pace, both their bodies sync with their love making as usual. Kurt wanted to maintain his steady thrusts at first, his exploring manner alway evident when they were together, he needed every thrust to take her breath away, along with keeping his own arousal up. However after so long, Diane's desire for him spiked, his steady pace a tortuous build up for what she already felt.  
“Harder Kurt.” She demanded, Kurt acknowledged her and drove into her harder, taking the breath from her lungs.  
“Oh yes!” Diane moaned, resting her feet on the back of his calves, her toes digging into his tender flesh.  
“Ahh Kurt keep going, please don't stop.” Kurt's pace sped up, driving into her faster and deeper.  
Kurt's heartbeat rioting outside his chest, he was sure she would feel it racing against her own heartbeat.  
“I'm close Kurt.” Diane moaned to him, squeezing her thighs around his hips and pushing him further into her, which had her, Kurt reached her sensitive spot on her inner walls.  
“Yeah right there!” Diane screeched along with Kurt being more accurate, his thrusts touching over that spot repeatedly he needed her orgasm, wanted it, making her cum made him feel contented, that he was the only one that could do that to her, that he was the only one who could see her when she climaxed.

“Kurt!” Diane screamed as her body shuddered violently, her thighs clenching him, as her muscles clamped and quivered around him. Kurt held back as much as he could, wanting her to have her moment of pure bliss, he didn't move letting her climax around him. Almost a minute later, Diane peered up at her most successful and gratifying lover, using what felt like the rest of her strength she lifted herself up to kiss his lips, slowly she relaxed back against the rug encouraging him to move.  
“You done?” Kurt muttered agansted her lips kissing her again.  
“Yes, it's your turn now hon.” Kurt smiled down at her, propelling his hips once again, feeling her residual spasms making him growling. He lowered his head resting it on her sweat covered chest thrusting faster, his pace speeding for his own orgasm. He groaned against her sticky skin, his thrusts taking her breath away which seemed to be thrilling her at feeling him let go of his earlier slow pace.  
“Oh shit yes!” Kurt howled, lifting himself to gaze back at her, Diane tried to keep up with his pace gazing back up at him.  
“Cum now.” Diane mouthed to him, Kurt thrust one last time for him to explode inside her.  
“Fuck!” Kurt roared, his breathing wild and erratic with him resting his body on hers, his head nestled into her neck

“You okay?” Diane asked him, stroking her fingertips over his clammy back.  
“Better than okay now honey, you?” Kurt replied, lifting his head to look back at her with one hell of a smirk spread across his bearded face, he was undeniably delighted with himself.  
“Yes I am, god we're so good at that.” Diane muttered, Kurt laughed kissing her just once before he rolled off her. Diane steadily sat up, picking her glass up she took a healthy sip of her now warm liquor.  
“Here.” Diane handed the glass over to him.  
“Thanks.” Kurt took a gulp, handing the glass back over to her, Diane finished the wine placing it back on the hearth, she laid back down next to him, turning onto her side again watching the flames of the fire, Kurt turned to her wrapping his arms around her and snuggling into her back.  
“I tried to make love to you, it's you that demanded me to go harder, I wanted to take it leisurely.” Kurt joked into her still sensitive skin, Diane laughed freely at him, feeling his lips press along her shoulder.  
“You succeeded Kurt, we both finished and your performance was wonderful.” Diane sleepily complemented.  
“What can I say, I'm gifted when it comes to you.” Diane rolled over to face him.  
“You are extremely gifted when it comes to me.” Diane smiled, stroking her palm over his still sweaty face, her fingertips tracing over his soft and sensual lips.  
“I kind of have to be, you are quite a demanding women at the best of times.” Kurt stated with a large grin, his right hand resting on her side with his fingers lightly drawing patterns over her cooling skin, he felt her shudder in his arms which again made him smirk, he adored having that effect over her.  
“I do love you McVeigh.” Diane whispered staring into his tired hazel eyes.  
“I love you too.” Kurt kissed her again tenderly, holding her close, but soon enough with the heat of the roaring fire it lulled them to sleep, both still holding onto each other closely, encased in a bubble of their love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep was far from what was going to take place this evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Version.  
> Disclaimer= I own nothing.  
> Another chapter of my smutty imagination, total and utter smut.

Waking up from the cold air hitting her warmed skin, Diane slowly elevated her head, her husband still looked asleep.  Diane glanced to the fire, it had died down to a smoking pile of ash. Sitting up she grasped his plaid shirt, throwing it onto her slender figure she only did a few buttons up, she leant over her husband kissing his cheek.

“Kurt, wake up.” Diane whispered into his ear, hearing his breathing becoming lighter.

“Yep, what's going on?” Kurt mumbled followed with a yawn.

“We're going to bed, it's getting cold out here now.” Diane responded coming to a stand, Kurt sat up, his eyes roaming over her body wearing his shirt, he smirked before coming to a stand, grasping her hand he kissed her cheek.

“Let's go to bed.” Kurt concluded, making the short journey hand in hand to their small room. Their bed just big enough for the pair to sleep but not large enough for Diane's constant fidgeting. Kurt put a pair of his pyjama bottoms on slipping into bed, his eyes locked onto Diane who was about to change.

“Stay like that.” Kurt requested, with Diane turning to him with a large smile.

“You want me to sleep in your shirt?” Diane enquired stepping to the bed.

“Hell yes, you look sexy in my shirt.” Diane flushed, thankful for the darkness in their room so Kurt wouldn't have seen, Diane slipped into bed moving into his arms.

“And the fact that you're wearing absolutely nothing underneath it is even sexier.” Kurt whispered into her ear kissing over her ear lobe.

“I thought you were tired?” Diane asked feeling his lips move to her neck.

“That was before I saw how hot my wife is in my shirt.”

Kurt muttered then sucked on the tender spot of her neck, hearing her moan at his actions he tossed the duvet from both of them. Moving to kissing over her jaw, his sensational lips capturing hers in a passionate and wet kiss, their tongues caressing together.  Kurt pulled back abruptly, his lips tracing over the sensitive skin of her neck travelling further to her chest. Using his hands he fiddled with the buttons of his shirt on her, finally undone  he pushed the shirt open, his lips kissing between her breasts leaving a moisture trail down along her entire sternum, Diane's chest flexing upwards in retaliation of his wonderful kisses.

 

Kurt's lips reached just above her navel, he smiled smugly after discovering her breathing altered. Little whines and whimpers escaping her lips as he continued the path of his lips. Using his tongue he licked over her navel, then rapidly darting his tongue to her warm, wet and divine centre but before he could continue he had a request for her.

“Open your legs for more of my tongue.” Diane giggled at him, doing what he demanded she opened her legs up to him. Kurt placed his palms on the inside of her thighs opening her up further for him, glancing down he licked his lips then moving his face level with her centre.

This man was just wonderful where ever he used his tongue on her body, and the fact that he touches were relentless, she was one fortunate lady to have a husband with such an energetic and magnificently pleasing tongue.

 

Beginning his oral technique with soft kisses and licks over her, just to make her crave more delicious contact of his incredible tongue he pushed his tongue between her folds Diane's eyes falling closed engrossed in the direction his tongue was going. His strokes long effortless going over her labia, brushing along her opening before heading to her hardening clit, where he circled his tongue several times, she let him work his magic in his own time. He had all night, well all weekend so there was no hurry, after all he loved doing this to her. Providing her with pure pleasure turned him on, almost as much as getting her to her wishful orgasm, just with seeing this side of her, silently begging for him to touch all her sensitive zones with his skilled tongue, he could feel his cock twitching against his pyjama bottoms.

 

“Oh yes.” Diane moaned rather quietly but just enough for him to hear she gently stroked her fingers through his hair, letting him know what he was doing felt absolutely incredible. Her breathing frantic, her legs opening even more, feeling his lips kissing over her, his lips, heading to her clit tenderly sucking relentlessly enough for her to buck violently against his face.

“Oh god Kurt.” Diane moaned louder her hips thrusting against his face, desiring more of his tongue. He slips his tongue inside her, swivelling it around before pressing it roughly up towards her delightful spot,  her nails digging into his skull, quietly requesting for him to repeat that movement. Stroking his hand along the inside of her thigh going to the obvious direction of her centre, he pushes his thumb over her clit rapidly circling over it making her movements against his face more ferocious, letting Kurt know how close she was to her exquisite orgasm.

Focussing his eyes onto her face he continued the movements of his tongue and thumb, he wanted to observe her face whilst she endured the pleasure he was causing her, he noticed her face contorting into several expressions, but now she looked as though she was in agony, making him aware of her approaching climax.

“Jesus!” Diane cried out as Kurt removed his tongue from inside her, to just under her clit his thumb falling from her clit he stroked down to her opening, pushing his two middle fingers inside her and manoeuvring them upwards to her magical spot, his tongue fast and rough over her clit she pulled on his hair almost painfully as she finally came, her clit pulsing on his tongue, her internal walls clenching and quivering around his fingers. After a minute he felt her tenseness melt away, relaxed against the bed, he removed his face from between her thighs, slipping his fingers from her he looked back at her. Crawling up her body he fastened a few buttons on her shirt, his mouth kissing along her neck before reaching her lips, he tenderly kissed her lips before flopping onto the other side of the bed, Diane looked over to him.

“Aren't you going to make love to me?” Diane asked, yawning.

“No, get some sleep, you're going to need your energy for tomorrow.” Kurt pulled her close to him, covering them both with the warming duvet, he kissed her temple lovingly.  Resting his head on his pillow, smiling proudly at what he had achieved in one memorable evening.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might be chilly outside but things certainly heat up inside the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Version  
> Here is another instalment, again full of fluff and smut.  
> Disclaimer= I own nothing.

Beginning the day with Kurt making the couple a hearty breakfast as he usually did whilst they were home and of course had the day off. After they devoured their first meal Diane suggested to take a walk, wanting to discover more of their beautiful woodland surroundings. Kurt checked outside wanting to see if the weather would be stable enough for their walk, he realized there was fresh ground frost spread across the terrain and over trees a slight fog present out in the distance it was certainly chilly out there.

“Hon, wrap up it's cold out.” Kurt called to his wife, simultaneously putting his tanned jacket on over his forest green body warmer. Sitting at the small round table Kurt put on his weatherproof boots ready to go, he sat waiting for his wife, who soon came out of their cabin bedroom, wearing dark skinny jeans her cream polo sweater a pair of winter boots, she was putting on her relatively thin light coloured jacket, Kurt's eyes raking her form

“You sure you're going to be warm enough in that?” His eyebrows knitting.

“Yes I'll be fine, come on let's go.” Diane grasped his hand, both strolling out of their cabin. Diane instantly felt the chill, the cold air taking her breath away although she didn't want Kurt to see it, figured she would warm whilst taking their walk.

 

Half an hour into their walk and Diane was feeling the chill even more so, as they got close to a swerving stream, not watching her footing Diane suddenly slipped on a black ice covered boulder.

“Whoa!” Diane shrieked with Kurt tightening his grip on her hand grasping her upper arm before she could hit the cold solid ground.

“You okay?” Kurt enquired his arm wrapping around her waist to keep her upright.

“Yes, can we go back to the cabin now?” Diane's eyes wide and sweet Kurt, saw her shivering he nodded.

“Okay.” Kurt let her waist go, holding her hand securely they steadily as they hiked back to the cabin, attempting to avoid further patches of ice.

 

Arriving back at their cabin, Diane swiftly made her way to the bathroom, running a hot bath. Kurt started the fire u,p wanting the cabin to heat up rapidly mainly for his wife. Diane was still shivering as she undressed, slipping into the tub of searing water, god it felt good to heat up. She hated to admit it but he was righ,t she should have dressed in better outerwear. Kurt hung his coat up went to the kitchen and made them both a warming sweet hot coco, ready for Diane to reappear which she shortly did wearing his thick robe, he smirked at her she seemed to have perked up.

“Here, made you a little something.” Kurt handed her the beverage, walking with her to the couch, which had been moved closer to the fire.

“Thank you, oh I'm sorry for being a pain. I suggested the walk and wanted to come back so soon.”

“Well, you were cold I understand that.” Kurt replied taking a mouthful of his coco.

“No... It was the ice, my confidence of walking out disappeared after I slipped over.” Diane stammered.

“Oh, the ice. Right sure.” Kurt said rather sarcastically his eyes glued to hers, a slight smirk spreading under his moustache.

“Fine I was freezing, I just needed a bath which did the trick.” Kurt placed his hand on her thigh, leaning to her he kissed her cheek, Diane grinned at his simple show affection clearly it did help her. Observing him as he finished his beverage he glanced at her seeing her still staring at him.

“What?” He quizzed her.

“Want to go to bed?” Diane asked seductively raising a brow at him.

“Diane, it's barely passed midday, we haven't even had lunch.” Diane chuckled more at his innocence.

“Who said we were going to sleep, I guess you deserve having your surprise early.” Diane got off the couch standing in front of him, his eyes focused on her keenly, still not comprehending what she meant.  her hands going to the sash of the robe, she tugged it,  slowly opening his thick robe up for him.

“Jesus,” He mumbled his mouth agape his eyes roaming her entire figure as she stood there wearing a lilac lace Baby-doll top with matching tiny shorts the lingerie leaving almost nothing to his imagination.

“Hon you look... oh just wow.” Diane took his words away, not that he had many to begin with.

“So, you can answer me now, do you want to come to bed?” His eyes still leering her.

“Oh hell yes I do.” Diane smirked watching him stand, his arms circling her waist, with him giving her a tender kiss but before he could deepen it she pulled away.

“Sort the fire and meet me in the bedroom.” She mumbled against his lips, giving him another peck before moving out of his grasp going to the bedroom. Kurt saw to the fire ensuring it was safe without their attention for a couple of hours.

 

Opening the bedroom door, Kurt was met with his wife laying provocatively on the bed, his robe she wore discarded, Kurt's eyes glued to her he walked further into the room shutting the door.

“Take your clothes off.” Diane ordered him.

“Yes ma'am.” Kurt replied rather excitedly. starting with unzipping his body warmer, within thirty seconds he stood before her in just his undergarment. It seemed it was now her turn to gawk at his almost naked body, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

“Come to me.” Kurt listened again to her demand climbing on the bed bracing his weight against the bed so he was slightly on top of her his lips captured hers igniting a deep and passionate kiss his tongue sliding into her mouth then caressing over her tongue she moaned allowing him to take the lead on this kiss a few moments into their kiss he pulled back both exhaling harshly catching their breath.

“I want you on top of me.” Kurt whispered his lips travelling along her neck his hands tightly clenching her hips with him moving her to straddle his lap, his whole face lighting up due to the view above him his hands caressing along her legs squeezing her thighs, lowering her torso onto his chest her lips brushing against his teasingly, her hands went to the waistband of his boxers and with her palms facing inwards she elevated her hips enough to ease his bottoms down.

Her eyes sparkling into his hazel ones, smiling naughtily at him as his cock sprung free pressing into her centre, she moved his boxers to his knees he then took over using his legs to kick them off completely.

 

“You feel like you're ready to go.” Diane whispered into his ear using her teeth to tug on his lobe.

“Damn right I am.” Diane smiled widely at his response sitting up she removed her undergarment quickly dropping them carelessly to the floor she started rubbing her wetness against his hard shaft, Kurt groaned his hands seizing her hips roughly grinding her along him feeling her becoming increasingly wetter for him he knew she wouldn't be able to tease him for much longer she needed him too.

 

“Okay.” Diane whimpered shifting her hips so he was pressed at her opening snaking her hand down to his cock her hand moved up and down him a couple of times before she pushed the tip inside her then with Kurt's help he guided her along him leisurely before she engulfed him completely she stopped moving her hips clutching his wrists she removed them from her hips pinning his hands above his head with her weight.

 

Diane smirked down at him relishing in having total and utter control over her husband he was hers and only hers and she could so easily prove it.

 

Rocking her hips along him at a pace she saw fit watching his face contort into several expressions of pleasure but one of them also being frustration at her steady momentum, resting her lace covered breasts on his torso she moved her lips along his neck leaving a trail of moisture as she stopped by his ear.

“Do you like this?” She whispered interlacing their fingers together clenching her internal muscles around him he groaned.

“Yes go faster please.” Kurt virtually begged her she quickened her hips he hissed delightfully in response.

 

“Ah god.” Diane moaned the pleasure rapidly building up within her knowing how to use her body along him for her own gain.

Diane adored it when her husband would beg her but even more when he was at her mercy, right now he could easily find the strength to turn them both over and fuck her as he wanted but right now it was her turn to be in charge and he was happy to be under her control _for this moment anyway._

 

Sitting up Diane removed a pair of their joined hands from beside his head now holding on to his wrist she moved it to the top of her thigh clutching his thumb pressing it to her core showing him how she wanted him to touch her, he caught on and took over massaging her clit just the way she liked her moans becoming more frequent, she started to ride him harder she could almost taste her release she was that close her internal muscles starting to quiver.

“Kurt!” She screamed out her orgasm radiating her entire body she stopped the movement over his cock trying catching her breath, Kurt thrust up into her extending her pleasure for a few more short seconds watching as her head rolled back, the thought of how was their lovemaking so magnificent but also so intense flashing through her mind.

 

Glancing down she remembered he hadn't yet finished reanimating her hips letting go of his hands bracing herself on his chest she bounced hard and fast on him hearing him groaning until then his hips thrashed up into her forcefully.

“Christ!” He bellowed as he came inside her she then collapsed onto his chest his breathing fast and harsh against the moist skin of her neck, their bodies covered with sweat. Carefully she rolled off him onto the other side of the bed staring at her wonderful husband.

“This weekend away seems a lot like our honeymoon.” Kurt commented with a chuckle.

“Definitely and that was a pretty wild vacation too.” Diane returned his chuckle leaning to him she kissed him deeply.

“Being here with you has been worth every second of being secluded and cold.” Diane muttered kissing him again and with those specific words and that gentle kiss he knew it was the right choice to spend their long weekend out here alone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do hope you've enjoyed another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane and Kurt watch a movie together during their last night at the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Version  
> Disclaimer= I own nothing  
> Here is another smutty chapter, my apologies for the delay.  
> Please Enjoy.

Being their last night at their rented cabin before their lives turn back into the reality, of work and the chaos that follows with all of that. Their long weekend away had been totally worth it, just the two of them, it was rare that they spent quality time like this but both had thoroughly enjoyed every second of it.

 

Sat on the couch beer in his hand, a  blazing fire keeping the couple nice and toasty, his wife moulded to his side, he had his arm around her shoulders with his fingertips drawing circles on her upper arm. Diane had her legs up on the couch curled under her, too comfortable to move, although she was silently sobbing into his chest, not wanting him to hear her; they were currently watching 'Till We Meet Again', Diane couldn't stop her emotions showing however Kurt could feel her shaking against him.

“You okay?” Kurt asked kissing the top of her head.

“Yes, fine.” Diane covered up her uncontrollable sobbing and it seemed to her she succeeded quite well, he didn't mention anything else of it.

Observing the credits rolling on the screen of a reasonably old television, Diane got up from him. Strolling the few steps to the adjoined kitchen, she poured herself a glass of wine. Taking a healthy gulp, she stopped and watched him get up, walking over to her, he stepped behind her brushing her blonde curls from her neck he kissed behind her ear.

“Were you crying during the movie?” Kurt whispered, his hands holding her hips firmly.

“Why, did you?” Diane redirected his question, feeling Kurt sniggering on her skin.

“I almost did, there's no shame in crying to that kind of movie.”

“Fine, yes of course I cried, I'm not made of stone you know.” Diane told him her voice low and rather stern.

“I know, you don't need to cover it up in front of me.” Kurt whispered, his lips teasing along her neck, touching but not applying enough pressure for it to be a kiss. Diane's eyes slipped closed, tilting her head to the side then pushing her back against his chest craving more of his delicate touches.

“I don't want to appear weak.” Diane mumbled already feeling lost to him.

God was he good at taking her mind off the chaos in her life,  he was good at distracting her from the distressing reality of defending potential murderers and scandalous politicians.

 

“You're the strongest woman I know.” Kurt expressed, Diane had virtually forgot their discussion, she appeared too occupied by what he was doing, his hands roaming expertly along her torso, caressing over her alluring curves, his left hand resting on her left breast,  tenderly squeezing her several times, causing her breathing to hitch. His lips nipping over her sensitive neck, giving her the odd sloppy kiss, his teeth grazing over her pulse point causing her to shiver in his arms, her skin breaking out in goosebumps.

“Oh god.” Diane whimpered her head falling back on his shoulder, submitting herself over to him effortlessly. Her husband truly was a talented man when it came to her.

 

His fingertips soon traced over the zip of her dress over her spine, however before he could unzip it.

“We should really start packing.” Diane laughed out biting her bottom lip, attempting to suppress her moans and whimpers, she didn't want him to stop no way did she, not that he would stop now. He loved seducing his wife, kissing along her perfumed and soft skin, seeing and observing her body react after he kissed or caressed a specific area of her body, the joy he got out of it was indescribable.

“That can wait till we finish what we've started.” Kurt stated, Diane snickered at his immature but agreeable response, feeling him leisurely unzip her powder blue dress. His hands instantly slipping in the opening to touch her skin directly, his hands greedily fondling her soft flesh under her dress, sliding over her stomach going upwards teasingly then grasping her satin covered breasts. He took his time to caress every part of her, before moving to take her dress from her shoulders, he  watched as it pooled around her feet, his hands brushing over her bare thighs, travelling up along her satin panties then grasping her hips; he could never tire from fondling her.

 

Kurt soon removed his hands from her, pressing his lips on her shoulder, he kissed every inch of her, prolonging that contact with her. Diane could feel he was doing something behind her, hearing what she assumed was clothing hit the floor, soon discovering her assumption was correct as she felt his hairy body pushed up against her spine, he pressed his erection into the bottom of her back, he was behind her completely unclothed.

“You're ready?” Diane asked stunned at his bodily reactions and eagerness.

“Hell yes.” Kurt whispered, his hand snaking into her panties, pushing his middle fingers between her folds to stroke slowly over her clit, her own moisture rapidly flowing for him. Diane widened her stance, allowing his fingers more access to her, his hazel eyes fixated on her features watching her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, her eyes rolling back in her suck at the sensations, she began panting, her body revealing that she too was ready for him to take her. Kurt removed his hand from her panties, tugging them down her legs with Diane kicking them off from her feet along with her dress.

 Diane lifted her head from his shoulder, wanting to kiss his desirable soft lips. Capturing his lips she delivered on a deep kiss, her hand clenching behind his neck, her tongue sliding into his mouth hotly, their tongues tangling together erotically causing her to moan into his mouth, their kiss so full of passion of love for each other it was so hot.

 Maintaining their kiss, Kurt grasped his hard cock brushing himself over her wet opening, she gasped into his mouth, her nails lightly digging into the back of his neck, she reluctantly pulled away from his lips, needing to breathe but wanting to express what she wanted him to do next, she was so ready for him.

“Don't make me wait Kurt.” Diane's voice low barely above a whisper, her eyes bright full of need, Kurt smirked suggestively and caved into her needs and into his own needs. Bending her more onto the worktop he plunged himself inside her, both gasping dramatically at the sensations of their bodies uniting in the best possible way, his hands clenching her hips tightly.

Incapable of holding back, he began propelling his hips into her taking her breath away with every one of his sensuous thrusts. Both breathing the same air, not taking their eyes from each other, wanting to observe the pleasure they give each other.

“Yes Kurt.” Diane moaned out, she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer the pleasure becoming too intense for her. Diane's head fell back on his shoulder, Kurt's left hand moved from her hip sneaking under the cup of her white silk bra, tenderly squeezing her breast and rubbing his thumb repeatedly over her erect nipple, her moans becoming ecstatic clearly adoring the feelings he was providing her.

Both coming close to their climaxes, their heavy breathing filling the room up along with Diane's loud moans. Bracing herself more against the counter top, his hand left her breast going back to her hip, Kurt altered his tempo going even harder into her, sweat swiftly covering their skin, her hair sticking to the back of her neck, she was so close she could practically taste her much needed orgasm.

“Oh god, Kurt it's there.” Diane gasped out to him. Kurt continued his movements feeling her internal muscles start to quiver around him, until her peak finally hit her ferociously.

“Jesus Christ!” Diane screamed out, her body flexing impossibly into his then from his, she shook in his grasp her muscles clenching around him triggering him to explode deep inside her. His hips subsided, both panting and gasping for air. Diane's body falling forwards further, her arms keeping her elevated on the kitchen worktop, Kurt's chest following her,  his body firmly pressed to her moist spine. He kissed her neck singly as he withdrew himself from her, after a few moments he looked back to her.

“You okay?” Kurt broke the silence, noticing she had not yet lifted her head.

“Yes, just give me a minute.” Diane replied weakly, Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

“What?” Diane asked, still bent over the counter, not looking at him.

“I'm enjoying the fact that I've really taken it out of you.” Kurt stated smugly.

“This whole weekend you've taken it out of me.” Diane told him, finally standing upright.  She looked at him over her shoulder, seeing the smug grin painted over his face.

“You're quite proud of yourself aren't you?” Diane asked beaming, she turned around to face him.

“Definitely, for a man of my age my libido should have depleted, but you're the reason behind it being so high.” Kurt explained, kissing her lips after.

“I don't have any complaints of having that affect on you, we both get something out of it in the end.” Recuperating energy Diane put her panties back on, followed by her dress. She watched as Kurt redressed, leaving his jeans undone but pulled up and his shirt open, Diane turned her back to him, a silent request for him to zip her up, which he did she then whirled around to face him.

“Right, we really do need to pack now, it's time to go back to reality.” Diane exhaled out, not really wanting to leave their love cabin.

“If only I could keep you here for the rest of our lives.” Diane smiled widely, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a tender kiss.

“If only you could.” Diane agreed giving him another kiss.

“You're all mine for a little longe,r fancy sharing a shower?” Kurt suggested with Diane's eyes sparkling at the idea of him naked, along with his flesh glistening and soaped up in a confined space, that thought alone got her all hot again, however her energy levels wouldn't be up for another session like this.

“It's going to have to be just a shower though.” Diane warned receiving another sexy smirk from Kurt.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows straight on from last chapter end  
> Diane and Kurt take that suggested shower however it isn't as innocent as Diane anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Version.  
> Disclaimer= I own nothing but a smutty imagination.  
> My final chapter on this one and thank you every one who gave me kudos you guys kept this going again thank you.

Entering the narrow and dimly lit bathroom, Diane slid open the shower door then reached inside the compact shower cubicle and flicking on hot water, giving it time to heat up, during this moment Diane removed her dress, followed with her underwear, just tossing them carelessly by the radiator. She stepped into the shower, instantly slipping shut the door trapping in heat, she backed into the sprinkle, humming as the tranquil water cascading down her form, unaware she was being watched.  
“You started without me.” Kurt stated, his voice low, a smug half smirk spread across his features, his eyes glued to her wet nude figure just behind a sheet of glass.  
“Well don't just stand there, come on in.” Diane chuckled out, observing intently as he undressed, smiling at him when he slid open the door.

She backed up enough for him to join her, his hands immediately grasping her hips, pushing his sopping body into hers. Diane could already feel his shaft hardening against her lower stomach glaring into his hazel orbs the desire for her revealed.  
“I thought I said just a shower?” Diane whispered just as Kurt lowered his face to her collarbone, his tongue gliding temptingly over the ridge of bone, he placed sloppy kisses over her saturated skin, his lips moving along her chest kissing all over her warmed soft flesh. Only seconds passed when he heard her breathing elevate, feeling her breasts heaving and pushing into his shoulder, he grinned into his next kiss recognising he had successfully turned her on.

Using his fuzzy moustache to brush over her nipples until they hardened, he placed a tender peck on each nipple his attention to them all too briefly for her, however he didn't stop trailing his luscious lips further down her glistening toned body. His lips travelled over her stomach making his journey to her navel. His desire to taste her only burning into him, he knelt in front of her, kissing from the centre of her flat lower abdomen to her left hip bone, his tongue drawing patterns over her soft skin, his hands still holding her hips tightly ensureing he kept her exactly where he wanted her.

Kurt began licking over her teasingly, Diane opened up her stance subconsciously ready for practised mouth to touch her in the manner she now thoroughly desired, however Kurt had other ideas.

Glancing up at her profile and seeing her panting, her eyes dark full of lust and wanting him to continue, Kurt let out a snigger when she looked down frowning at why he had stopped. Kurt ducked his head back to her centre, his eyes remained focused on her face as he let his tongue slip slightly beyond his lips, touching her with just the tip, observing as her head fell back on her shoulders. She closed her eyes with the water splatting over her face, but Kurt soon paused his actions, blowing cold air over her generating goosebumps to cover her shimmering skin, she release a growl in exasperation. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at his teasing mainly with how it effected her entire body.  
“Please don't do this to me.” Diane whined out to him, her face scrunched up agitated.  
“Do what?” Kurt responded knowingly, his voice way too innocent, a cheeky smirk expanding over his profile with his teeth scraping over his bottom lip seductively.  
“Please Kurt.” Diane virtually begged, clearly wanting him to finish what he had started. Kurt didn't respond verbally just pushed his pointed expert tongue between her folds, licking from her opening up to her sensitive clit, Diane moaned her hands falling to his shoulders for balance as Kurt became relentless, his tongue fluttering repeatedly over her clit, he could feel her swell against his mouth, her arousal spiking under his professional touches.  
Her moans increasing in volume as well as frequency, with Kurt pointing out his tongue and holding it against her labia, then shaking his face from side to side between her thighs, humming as he did for her rapture, her knees and hips bucking violently against him as the pleasure took over her body, that familiar tingling sensation coursing from the tips of her toes to radiate her entire body. Her heart thumping rapidly against her sternum, Kurt didn't slow down his mouth enveloping her clit, and tenderly sucking whilst the middle fingers of his right hand easily slipped inside her, bending to touch her delightful spot of her inner walls, which provoked her to screech out his name, her nails embedding into the flesh of his shoulders, creating a few droplets of blood to escape the tiny wound she had made, which combined with the water then trickled down his spine, not that he was bothered, he kept thrusting his fingers still able to feel her internal muscles contract and quiver. Her clit continued pulsing against the tip of his tongue aeven though he continued circling his tongue over her, then enveloping his lips around it and sucking deeply.  
“Kurt no more please, I can't.” Diane stammered out in more of a whimper, Kurt withdrew his fingers from her placing a tender kiss on her clit, her body flinched as residual aftershocks hit her core, obviously her system still extensively sensitive. Sneering her stood back in front of her pushing his body back against hers, his lips pressed over hers, giving her a passionate, melting kiss, sharing the taste of her along his tongue with her, she moaned into his mouth.

Their time cut short as the water fell at a cooler rate.  
“Okay, let's pack and go home.” Kurt finalised with a huff. Switching off the water and sliding open the cabin door for him to swiftly exit, wrapping a warmed towel around his hips then handing her the other, she following in his footsteps literally, as his wet feet left a trail behind him, walking back to their temporary bedroom.

“This weekend was a great idea.” Kurt expressed redressing, Diane glanced over her shoulder beaming at him.  
“It really was.”  
Diane dressed and with the help of her husband. Once appropriate she packed their case ready for leaving their cosy little cabin, and returning back to their reality. Diane sighed heavily during their ride home. Going back to her firm spending very little time with her husband saddened her, the feeling of his hand grasping her thigh brought her back to him.  
“What you thinking about?” Kurt asked focused mainly on the road ahead.  
“Nothing, I love you.” Kurt peered to her a smirk forming under his thick moustache.  
“Love you too.” Diane leaned to him kissing his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed reading.  
> This does have the possibility to have more chapters if people like it.


End file.
